I'm in Loompaland!
by Domestic Servant
Summary: Parody of chapter 409! Naruto finds himself in a strange environment. A strange one, indeed. Crackish if not shroomy.


**I suppose there are spoilers here for chapter 409, seeing as it's a parody. So, if you're not caught up, I assume you know what to do. **

_--_

_"The Candy Man can 'cause he mixes it with love and makes the world taste good."_

_-Candy store man; Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory_

_--_

Naruto looked all around himself. He was literally in another world. Giant leaves and large rock structures shot up from the earth, occupied by various toads: both resting and awake. It was odd to Naruto that they were here in such large numbers, but then again, he couldn't say he'd been to this area before.

"Holy crap!" he said, awestruck. He'd never imagined a place like this to ever exist except in the confines of the human imagination. Roald Dahl's imagination to be exact. "I'm in _Loompaland!"_

He looked around and peered under everything he could find, but, he was unable to locate what he was looking for!

"Fukasaku! Where are the Oompa Loompas?" he asked, thoroughly confused.

Fukasaku was like, "What's an Oompa Loompa?" Because really, he had never read the darling novel or seen any of the movies. He was toad for God's sake.

Naruto covered his mouth, scandalized. The elder toad didn't know what an Oompa Loompa was, and they were right under the amphibian's nose the whole _time!_ Such a case of obliviousness that not even _Naruto _could get himself in. And, I mean, he was pretty oblivious.

Can we say _Hinata?_

Gamakichi hopped over to Fukasaku. "Maybe he's having problems from the summoning and they'll go away...soon?" he asked.

Oh, the old toad _hoped _that was the case. Having an ADHD demon-vessel under his wing to train was bad enough. He could only imagine what an ADHD demon-vessel who was _delusional _would be like to train, and that was only possible after taking monumental amounts of acid.

The two toads were promptly yanked towards a rough sketch on the ground by Naruto who was holding a stick. Obviously, the stick was the object that produced the dirt drawings. The sketches were of small men and at the bottom, the label _Oompa Loompa _could be found. Naruto pointed to them and explained _what_ they were, _why_ there were, and _how _they were, going into graphic details on the birds and the bees in Loompaland, among other things. Which, I suppose, would've been appropriate had they actually been in Loompaland. But in case you have forgotten, they weren't.

Suddenly Naruto's eyes widened in horror. "We have to get to higher ground!" he screeched, pulling at his hair.

"Why?" asked Fukasaku and Gamakichi.

"The _Whangdoodles._"

"All right! That's _enough_." Fukasaku took his sagely staff and whacked Naruto on the back of the neck, effectively knocking the poor boy into unconciousness.

When he came to, a few hours later, he sat up dazed rubbing a sore spot in the back of his head and neck. "What...happened?" he asked.

"I hit you," said the old toad simply.

Naruto decided that that was good enough of an explanation since Sakura hit him all the time and was just as blunt about the abuse whenever he woke up from a particularly severe, albeit needed, beating. He shrugged and hopped up (LOL) onto his feet, the pain in his head already subsiding thanks to the Kyuubi, and smiled victoriously into the sunlight.

"I'm_ ready_!"

Fukasaku stared blankly at Naruto and then at his staff. Maybe a few more hours of peace and quiet wouldn't hurt...

--

**Hah, this parody of 409 kind of sucks because...well...I lost steam Although, when I first read the chapter and saw the panels of the Toad world or whatever it's called, I immediately said to myself, "LOOMPALAND". At first I thought the giant leaves were giant mushrooms (YA KNOW) and I was like, "OH MY ZYGOTES NARUTO SHROOOMS" but alas, they were leaves. So, no Naruto 'shroomfic. But I suppose this could count as a crackfic?**

**I don't know if this even has enough crack in it. I TRIED! **

**And if you haven't seen any of the movies or read the book, I suggest you read and see them RIGHT AWAY FIVE TIMES EACH because they will change your life and your way of thinking forever. No JKING.**

**And I'll give anyone a 5 footlong (HAH) to whoever can point out the small pun (or that's what I'd like to call it). I made it pretty obvious.**

**GRACIAS**


End file.
